Quarantine Wings
by Alchemybabe13
Summary: Just a story about the gang. Named from the song I was listening to when I wrote it. Rated for later chapters. Read and Review Please!
1. Hide and seek and die

**AN:Okay so...hehe. First fic for Hands Off!. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! or any other anime/manga for that matter. If I did, You think we'd be having this conversation?**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE! Yeah. Not really but still. Be nice please!**

**Written around book four but with my own twists. Hope you enjoy! Domo Arigato!**

Yuuto and Kotarou were at the food court at Shibuya 109. Yuuto was trying desperately to cheer Kotarou up. Mio had recently dumped him and claimed to have many reasons, but her main reason was because the boys seemed to attract unwanted attention and she didn't want any of it. Yuuto looked at Kotarou and saw his aura. A blue greenish. He was getting better but was still a bit depressed.

"Yuuto? What are you looking at?" The blonde said to Yuuto. He noticed he was still staring at him.

"Nothing, just that guy over there. He looks kinda suspicious, don't ya think?" he said trying to cover up the fact he had been staring at him.

Kotarou turned to look. The boy was a teenager with black clothes. Looked like part of a gang to him.

"Yeah he does but those kinda guys are always around here." Kotarou said, turning back to look at Yuuto. He picked up the soda on the table and took a drink.

"Guess your right." He half spoke half muttered.

The two finished eating and got up when they heard a scream. It was a "help" kinda scream. They looked around. The man Yuuto had previously pointed out had stolen a girl's purse and was heading straight for the pair. Kotarou yelp as he saw this and stepped aside. Yuuto put his foot out right in time and tripped the guy.

Yuuto leaned down and grabbed the purse. "This doesn't belong to you." The girl showed up and claimed it within seconds.

The guy quickly jumped up and ran out the door. Kotarou looked at Yuuto and then out the door. He had a real bad feeling about that guy. The two guys left soon after that.

Yuuto dropped Kotarou off at his house and then went home himself. Kotarou upon entering the house, saw a black shadow fade quickly. He knew it to be Tatsuki who, lately, couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him. Kotarou scoffed at him and went to his room.

About an hour later Kotarou's grandfather came in the room. "Phone Kotarou. It's Yuuto's mother."

He took the phone. "Hello?" He said. "Kotarou? Yes this is Yuuto's mom. Is he there with you? He never came home." "No he isn't. He said he was going home when he dropped me off." "Well, if you see him tell him we're looking for him." She said goodbye and hung up.

"Grandpa, I'm going out." Kotarou yelled through the house. He went out the door and over to his bike. He couldn't get the guy from earlier out of his head. He rode off; planning to trace the route from his house to Yuuto's to see if he could find any clues.

Back at the house, Tatsuki started up his old Honda CBR. Put on his helmet and followed Kotarou. He knew something was up and his cousin was probably gonna need some help.

**AN:Soooo? What did ya think? Was it good? Should I write more? I thought that maybe since Kotarou and Tatsuki are always in trouble maybe it should be Yuuto's turn. Hmm...Review Please ! Thanks!**


	2. Say Cheese and die

**AN: Ok so, second chapter. Hope you liked the first one. Sorry if i'm a bit slow to update. Review please! And remember, Flames will be used in my annual firelighting ceremony.**

Kotarou had been following the road to Yuuto's house from his for about six minutes when he heard a motorcycle's engine getting closer. He turned to see the lights of his cousin's bike coming towards him. Tatsuki stopped short of him and pulled off his helmet.

"What are you doing following me?" asked Kotarou.

"Your gonna need some help. And I don't need you getting killed. Your not the best for avoiding trouble." Tatsuki said. He looked past his cousin and then around the whole street.

"What are you looking at?" Kotarou inquired.

Tatsuki had indeed seen something. It was Yuuto's bike. It had been tossed to the side of the road in some bushes. He walked over to them and pulled the bike up. Touching caused a chain reaction, the result of which made Tatsuki semi-aware of what had happened.

"There was a teenager here, wearing black. He ambushed him." Tatsuki said like he had seen the whole thing.

"How do you know that?" Was Kotarou's first exclamation. Then a thought hit him. "There was a guy at Shibuya. Yuuto stopped him from stealing this girl's purse. He ran off though."

Tatsuki looked around for where they may have went. He could only see so far into the past though. His eyes did catch a scrap of paper on the ground though. He walked over to it and read it.

** Masakazu's Modeling Come be a star!**

**0987 Shindo Lane**

"Get on the bike Kotarou." Tatsuki ordered

"Why? Where are we going?" he asked.

"I know where they went." Tatsuki said blatantly

They both got on and Tatsuki sped off to Shindo Lane. It was about five minutes when they finally got there. Kotarou jumped off and ran towards the building. Tatsuki had to reach out just before he reached the door. A flash went through his mind. There was Yuuto being pulled into the building.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Kotarou and he pulled from Tatsuki's grip.

"He's here." Was all Tatsuki said.

They both entered the building. It was dark except for a small light coming from the corner of the room. There seemed to be no one there. Kotarou set out sniffing around while Tatsuki quietly looked around. He was looking for the past. Anything to tell him where the guy had taken Yuuto. He saw the boy being dragged into a secret trap door. He searched for the trapdoor where he had seen it. He pulled back a rug and found it. Kotarou looked towards his cousin as he was pulling up the door and walked over. As it was up, they both climbed down the stairs.

"It's dark down here." Kotarou said quietly.

"Yeah." Was the only reply. Tatsuki was watching the past unfold before his eyes. He saw Yuuto being dragged slowly down the stairs. The guy was having trouble with the unconscious body.

They finally came to a door. Tatsuki opened it and a flood of light hit the pair. Their eyes adjusted to the sudden change. The two stepped into the brightly lit room.

"Whoa." Came a breathless response from Kotarou.

Before them was a set, complete with lights and camera. The room was fairly large and very brightly lit. There was a screen in front of the cameras meant for a backdrop. The boys wandered around the seemingly empty room searching for Yuuto or any sign of him. Tatsuki heard a noise from behind him. He whirled around and a flash temporarily blinded him.

"Say cheese." A voice said. Then he was knocked unconscious.

**AN: Another chapter, another cliffie... hehe. I'll update soon I promise! Review please!**

**Arigato! **


	3. A little note

Okay. A short note. I'm gonna keep writing this story but won't post the next chapter til' I get some reviews! Come on don't be stingy. Just click the little button. It will take like five seconds. Plus I know you wanna read more!


	4. Ready, Set, Die!

**AN: Okay so chapter three. Now, for you people who are reading this and leaving no reviews, there will be no chapter four if there are no reviews. This is chapter three, and I only got like two. Come on. Anyways. Yeah you know the whole disclaimer thing and no flames. REVIEWS!**

Tatsuki woke up to find himself in a corner of the brightly lit room, bound and gagged. Kotarou was lying next to him and had not yet woken up. He turned his head to observe more of the room. He saw Yuuto leaned up against a wooden crate in front of the large screen. He appeared to be sleeping. He too was both bound and gagged. He began to work his way into a sitting position when he heard a voice from behind the large screen.

" Well I see you've woken up. I was beginning to wonder whether I had hit you too hard."

The person who walked out was the same guy Tatsuki had been seeing in his "visions". Teenager, wearing black, he was sure of it. The guy walked over to him and grabbed his jacket and began to drag Tatsuki over to where Yuuto was sitting. Yuuto woke up and saw him. His eyes got big and he started squirming.

"Hold still Mr. Hero. Mr. Rescue is here for some group shots." The man said, referring to Yuuto as Mr. Hero because he stopped him in the mall and Tatsuki as Mr. Rescue because he assumed he had come to save Yuuto.

He dragged him to the crate and walked over to a camera sitting on a tripod. The whole setup reminded Tatsuki of when they did yearbook pictures at school. He set a few things on the camera and then turned when he heard a noise from the corner. Kotarou had woken up and kicked a piece of loose camera equipment.

"And the last sleeping beauty has awoken." Said the attacker.

He did the same thing as Tatsuki and dragged Kotarou to the other boys. He went back over to his camera made a few more adjustments and turned to a camera bag. Tatsuki and Yuuto looked to Kotarou when they saw he was concentrating very hard on one spot on the floor. He in fact had wormed one of his wrists out of the binds and was working on the ones on his feet and the last one on his other wrist. All while keeping still enough to not give that away. He slowly worked over to Tatsuki's binds and Tatsuki to Yuuto's. The demented photographer turned around just as they were getting up. He looked at all of them.

"Very clever, now what though? Are you going to kill me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Tatsuki threw a punch and it hit its mark. The photographer hit the floor. They turned to find the stairs. They headed towards the door. Kotarou turned for one last look at the guy. He had pulled a gun. Kotarou yelled but it was too late. The gun fired and Yuuto hit the floor. The guy, bleeding from a head wound inflicted by Tatsuki, passed out.

" Oh god no." whispered Kotarou at the site of his bleeding friend.

The bullet had hit him in the right shoulder. He was bleeding profusely and shaking badly. Tatsuki put his arm under his and yelled for Kotarou to do the same. The three stumbled out of the building. No one had a cell phone. No one had an actual car. There was one motorcycle and hardly any time. Somehow they all managed to get on the bike. Tatsuki drove, Yuuto was in the middle, and Kotarou was in the back making sure that Yuuto wouldn't fall off. The trio raced to the hospital, about a ten-minute drive from Shindo Lane. They arrived and stumbled into the hospital. Doctor's came rushing towards them, taking Yuuto and putting him on a gurney. They raced to an emergency room, leaving the two boys alone in the lobby.

" I'm sorry Tatsuki." Kotarou said quietly to his cousin twenty minutes later in the lobby.

" It's not your fault. I didn't have to follow you." That was the last thing Tatsuki said while they waited.

It was about three hours later that a doctor came out and located the boys. Kotarou stood up while Tatsuki just sat there.

" I'm afraid he's still unstable. We're moving him to O.R. immediately for more surgery. It looks like the bullet punctured his lung."

**AN: Okay. Another chapter down another cliffie we have. So review or no more Hands Offy goodness.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. Look people I've written three chapters so far and have four reviews. They are from the same two people! By the way thanks guys. Anyway, I mean I know people are reading this so just press the little button! Come on it's not that hard! If I get ten reviews, I will make the next chapter LONG. You know you want hands offy goodness!


	6. Die another day!

**A/N:Okay so maybe I lied. I said I wanted ten reviews till I would update but I only got seven. I can't keep my adoring fans waiting! Ok so you know the drill. I don't own hands off! The almighty and brilliant Kasane Katsumoto does. If you decide to leave review which I hope you do, NO FLAMES. Once again flames will be used to toast yummy marshmellows on and nothing else. REVIEW!  
**

Another long hour went by. Nothing happened. No one spoke. It was as if someone had made it so that time went by so slowly it didn't even seem as though time was passing at all. It was about 11:00 pm when Tatsuki stood up.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said.

Kotarou didn't protest. He didn't care what he did. His adrenaline was still rushing through him. He didn't even really know why he had stayed so long in the first place. He just sighed and looked at the clock. The seconds slowly ticked by. It wasn't for another half hour when he had finally calmed down enough he even noticed he had Yuuto's blood all over his shirt.

"Great" he muttered to himself.

He decided to make a phone call to Yuuto's mother. He wasn't looking forward to it but someone had to do it. He walked to the payphones on the other side of the room. He reached into his pocket for some change. The change went in and the payphone clicked on. He dialed the number. There was one ring. Then another. Then another. Then the line clicked on.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other end.

"Umm. Hello Mrs. Urushiyama? This is Kotarou Oohira, Yuuto's friend."

" Oh! Did you find him? Is he ok?"

" I did find him. But he got hurt. He's at the hospital. The don't know if he'll be ok." Kotarou said sympathetically.

" Oh god. I'll be right there." Then she hung up.

He hung the phone back on the hook and shuffled back over to his seat. He looked back at the clock. It was 11:45. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to know if his friend would be ok. He had been sitting there for another five minutes when a doctor in green scrubs came out. Kotarou stood up.

" Is he gonna be ok?"

" He's gonna be ok. The bullet only grazed his lung. He's in the ICU right now. You should come back tomorrow. He'll be awake then."

Kotarou nodded and went for the door. He then realized that Tatsuki had been his only ride home. He got outside and saw Tatsuki there.

"No way." Kotarou said.

" Do you want a ride or not?" Tatsuki said abrasively.

Kotarou got on and they took off. Riding home he wondered why Tatsuki would come back for him. He had left only to come back? He thought Tatsuki could care less about him. They came to a stop outside the house. Kotarou jumped off and turned to Tatsuki.

" Thanks." He said. Then went inside.

The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about what had happened to Yuuto. There were rumors going around that he had died and that he had been in the gang all along. Kotarou was trying to straighten it all out but no one would believe him. That was probably the longest day of his life. After the last bell rang he left the building and started to walk to the hospital to see Yuuto. Tatsuki drove up beside him.

" Get on." He said harshly.

" Why are you being so nice?" Kotarou asked him hesitantly.

" Do you really care? Get on."

Kotarou got on and they went to the hospital. All the while Kotarou was wondering why Tatsuki even cared. They got there and found Yuuto's room. He was sitting up staring out the window.

" Hey Yuuto." Kotarou said quietly

" Hey!" He said cheerfully. Yuuto motioned for Kotarou to come closer.

" What's Mr. Broody doing here?" He whispered.

" No idea. He's freaking me out. He's actually being civil lately." Kotarou whispered back.

" Oh yeah, He said out loud, thanks guys for saving my life and all."

" Don't make it sound like it was a big deal or anything." Kotarou said sarcastically.

Tatsuki stood at the doorway. He watched as the two conversed as if nothing ever happened. He wished he could go back to the way it was. Have real friends and be able to not need an excuse to be nice. But he had dug himself a hole he couldn't get out of. He couldn't go back. People would wonder why he did. They would ask questions. Plus Kotarou would be there too. He still couldn't have skin-to-skin contact. He felt as though he would break into a million pieces if he did. Even just being near his cousin made him nervous. And thus he felt as though he were to spend eternity alone. If only he could see the future instead of the past.

**I have a thing for cliffies don't I? Well. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed so far. And did you really think I would kill Yuuto! No way. Just thought it was his time to shine. Well review please and thanks!**


End file.
